twilightfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Jason Leeds
Jason Leeds (born Jackson Leeds at Sydney Hospital in Sydney, Australia, 28th November 1843) is the last Cullen and a unique Vampire Companion of Nico Cullen that comes originally from the fertile lands of Australia, as a human Jason was treated with less than natural human respect and by his late teens he was turned by Nico and was a complete flip to Rosalie, Jason has very few good memories of his Human Life. Personality and traits Jason is described as cold, cruel and arrogant by those whom know him, thinking himself above many people and having a "better than thou" God complex when it comes to Humans. Jason isn't considered racist, just dislikes Humans due to the fact that if they "evolved" into Unique Vampires, then Vegetarians wouldn't have to fear temptation from Human Blood. Jason's reaction to Humans, not shown as a combat with his blood-lust, is actually an action of considering himself worried of "catching anything" off them despite the fact that it is impossible for a Vampire to catch Human illnesses or diseases. Jason's personality of despise and arrogance is rather built-up from the fact that he totally hated his family and his human life, the amount of suffering he went through was only brought to an end when Jason became a Vampire and took Vengeance, questioning why anyone would want the weakness of being Human and the chance for their own suffering and/or heartbreak. He was beaten regularly during his youth and teens, he had become adapt of hating and directing that hate - he has grown to have an explosive but controlled temper that usually (one way or another) ends up with his enemy dead, he has deprived his aggressors of things they cared about as an act of spite. These two factors later became the keys of his two potent special Abilities. Despite being proven otherwise countless of times by Embry Call, Jason tries to make himself seem like he has no humanity left in him and that if it wasn't for his Vegetarian Lifestyle would be a threat to humanity, but he has shown loyalty and love frequently although he tries to hide it but fails evidently each time. Jason despises Heartbreak, his Girlfriend was murdered by his own family in an act to spite him, since then Jason has "flipped the switch" on his human emotions since becoming a Vampire and does so for unhealthy amounts of time much to Carlisle's worries. Jason is proven to be a somewhat immature, sarcastic, snarky, glib, arrogant and self confident vampire. Jason is very arrogant but he keeps his word on some level, Carlisle stated that he thinks that deep down Jason is a very lonely and unhappy young man that uses humour to mask the remaining intense pain that he has carried on from his human life. He uses a dry sense of humour and mediocre snark remarks as a way to compensate for his loneliness, acting like he doesn't need anybody and is in fact, happier on his own, but deep down inside he knows that he isn't he just refuses to admit it. Evident, from the fact that he never stays with the Cullens unless Nico is and travels with him everywhere, despite the fact their relationship is only one of a Maker-Sire relationship. Jason's openness has somewhat changed during their recent visit to the Cullens, he was imprinted on by Embry Call, despite fearing heartbreak he has cautiously accepted Embry as his mate. Physical Appearance Jason is a youth with near platinum blond hair and grey-blue eyes, he has tanned skin to the human eyes but it is evidently a glamour that may have something to do with his close similarity to humans, as to Supernatural eyes he is pale as death like Nico and all other Vampires. Despite his youth, Jason is seemingly fit but also rather elegant in comparison, this is due to the amount of fighting and defence he has had to commit to since his mistreatment as a Human. Biography Powers and Abilities As a Vampire, Jason has physical strength quite comparable to others of his race and claims that he is stronger than Edward and faster than Jasper, quite possible if one considers Vampires being stronger than their piers depending on how older they are to their piers. Jason is actually another unique Vampire, he has some of the most human features out of any normal Vampire, including the formation of "life blood" that can be used to make Hybrids of Shape-Shifters and possibly the Children of the Moon. Natural Vampire Abilities *'Super Strength' - Jason is much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time, he has been described as almost as strong as Emmett, due to his age. *'Super Speed' - As a Vampire he can accelerate his movements and run up to a hundred miles per hour to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the eye can see. When running across long distances, he can appear as vibrating blurs of motion, Jason is actually almost as fast as Edward due to his age. *'Heightened Senses' - Jason, like all vampires has a keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste. **'Enhanced Danger Sense' - Jason has the second most enhanced Danger Sense out of all the Cullen Coven, this is shown by the fact he can sense danger of great distances and even sense danger to him while Hibernating, it is different although similar to Victoria's Self-preservation except described as having a wider range and being dramatically more effective. *'Super Agility' - Jason can can move, jump, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. Jason was described as one of the most agile members of the Coven, due to his form of fighting as a human, to attack fast and defeat his opponent quickly. *'Accelerated Healing' - Jason, like any Vampire, can heal any wounds and so long as he isn't burnt he will be able to reattach any body parts removed. Jason has the greatest Accelerated Healing out of the entire Coven. *'Durability' - Like all Vampires, Nico is indestructible, and will live forever. He is immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection but also doesn't age once turned. Jason is the most durable Vampire in the world, with his Healing and Agility, he is on of the most difficult to kill and is feared in his own way as bad as both Jane and Alec together. *'Turning' - Like any Vampire, Jason can create other Vampires however for some unknown reason Jason can cause the flow of unique Vampire blood in his body when he wills to turn someone, Nico claims that it is possible to use this Vampire's blood (through consumption) to make a Shape-shifter into a Hybrid. Special Abilities *'Offensive Attributes' - Jason's most powerful ability is Offensive in nature, it requires him using his optical visions, with pure negative emotions. **'Gaze of Torment' - This ability was uniquely the most offensive and controlled ability in Jason's arsenal, he could direct his negative emotions and anger into deadly invisible energy that could various level of harm to a target, at its weakest it was considered a more offensive variant of Jane's Illusion of Pain - causing Humans and Blooded creatures internal bleeding and coughing up blood. At its worst however it could easily inflict pain and injury upon foes merely by looking at them, especially causing a Vampire's body to burn and smoke as they died through heavy use upon them, it could also damage entire groups of foes within the field of vision if used wisely. *'Defensive Attributes' - Jason has countless Defensive Abilities, should his offensive one fail. **'Detection, counter and immunity to Mental Abilities' - Jason can sense the usage of mental abilities (e.g. Edwards Telepathy) and automatically block the ability, Edwards describes it as "Jason's mind becoming a Labyrinth that changes ever so often". ***'Mental Ability detection and negation' - Jason is able to sense the effects of an attempted Mental Ability on himself and negated its effects, he blocks Edward's Telepathy in the form of a Labyrinth, he sends the energy exerted upon him by Jane's Illusion of Pain into the ground, etc. ***'Immunity to Relationship/Mind-Control Manipulation Abilities' - Jason has a natural immunity to mental abilities that are connected to manipulating relationships or Mind Control, therefore he (like Nico) is not threatened by the Volturi and their attempts to recruit powerful Vampires like him, even through force. **'Special Ability Sealing' - Jason's second ability and next to the Gaze of Torment it is his most strongest, Jason can place a "Magic Seal" (as Aro put it) on the ability of a Vampire and cancel it out possibly indefinitely until he personally removes it, Shape-Shifters are forced to return to their human form under its influence and Children of the Moon lose the Poisonous Bites (although for both of them it is but partial hence it doesn't effect all their powers). Since it is considered a "barrier" in a sense it is likely that Nico has been proven immune through Will alone, the scientific ideology behind it is that Jason uses his mental powers to place a (for lack of a better word) Seal on the mental aspect of the brain hence stopping Special Vampires (whom are unlike the Unique Vampires like Jason and Nico) from accessing their specialized Supernatural Power, they are less effective on Shifters and Werewolves because Shifters have a full mind to body range for their powers (the targeted part of the brain only controlling their shifting) hence the Seal's range is too small and Werewolves have a different brain structure around that area causing the Seal to fluctuate (becoming less than fully effective). Other Unique Abilities *'Hibernation State' - Although Jason, like all Vampires cannot sleep he can instead act like he is sleeping and eventually emulate the effect, the acts of this "Vampire deep sleep" revealed by Carlisle causes Jason's feeding hunger limit to be extended greatly as it counts the time he is Hibernating as being dead and thus he gains no hunger. Jason and therefore all Unique Vampires, are described as the only one that can do this, because he has shown the most human attributes out of all the Cullens. *'Sun Resistance' - If willing it, Jason can resist the "sparkling effect" gained by direct sunlight however it isn't permanent, within one-to-two hours the effect collapses. **'Glamour' - Jason has a glamour on himself, making him seem like he has tanned skin, Supernatural Creatures however are not fooled. *'Human Appearance' - Jason doesn't actually take on the Vampire eyes of whatever diet he is on, when he awoke from transition he had light blue eyes, since then they have faded off into grey-blue. *'Inhumanity' - Jason is described as a Master of "turning off" his Human side, as a means of escaping his Human life, Jason does this for unhealthy amounts of time much to the worry of his family. *'Human Food/Drink Consumption' - Unique Vampires can eat more human food and drinks more easily than other Vampires, Carlisle believes that it also helps to sate their hunger for blood. *'Independence' - Jason has massive resistance to the desire for blood much similar to Carlisle and Nico, while Carlisle has Compassion and Nico has his Will however, Jason has the desire to be independent from an addictive restraints so fanatically that he requires very little blood. Despite never being free of the desire for blood, he is independent to his needs for it, keeping off it until he needs it at the last minute. Relationships Vampires Olympian Coven: Other Supernatural Creatures La Push Shape-shifters: Humans Gallery Trivia Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Vampires Category:Vampires with Special Abilities